


A bird in cage

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be one sided jon/dami or no you choose, Dark Jon, Dark Jon Kent, Injustice but damian is the one who died, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Damian died by his hand and everything changed he will keep him forever in his cage travelling to dimension to dimension if he have to to keep him for himself
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: One shot (short story) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A bird in cage

He can see it in his dream the day when everything changed every time that he closed his eyes

The day when damian died by his hand a villain have a power that can amplificate the emotion damian have made one of his usual remark and he was so angry that his vision became red it was a blur all that he have heard was a maniacal voice and he followed this voice not the other one

Who was his best friend (his almost lover) begging to stop in a betrayed voice while he haven't tryed to fight back anymore when jon hand was on his heart when he snapped out of it he saw nothing but the ash of what was once his best friend  
(He tortured the guilty one with as much mercy that he have done when he make him end the life of one of his precious people).

It destroyed the hero community nothing was the same. The bats have isolated themself , the rift between bat and super could never be stopped not when superman stopped them to avange their youngest who died for the second time at a young age

The villain have profited of the rift between the hero to wreck havoc and the joker killed his mother who was pregnant of his baby sibling.

The heroes picked side while he tryed to have the remain of damian under the bats noise who were like a bunch of Hawks ready to strike at any moment

He was a lord but he feel empty all that he always wanted was damian but he will always dies at each dimension.  
Foolishly sacrifying himself for a family who didn't deserve someone as perfect as him when they couldn't accept him, love him they didn't deserve him .   
He have to go against what he was taugh for the first ten year of his life to then learn that everything he was taught was wrong .  
It should have hurt his sweet damian at each death he snap a bit more

And the bats were meddling in his business they wouldn't let him near any version of damian

Damian deluded himself to think other way but he was weak, he was only human he just want to keep him for eternity as his pretty bird in his golden cage .   
Finding the way to defy death together forever for him and only him .   
Even if he have to use their travelling device to go of dimension to dimension to found his damian and destroy everyone that try to act against him .

his beloved would be with him alone he belong to him and only him not the bats the al ghul or anyone else . They would run the world together this world would be them nobbody would never be allowed to hurt damian again .  
He would save him and he would be his most important person not nightwing or Batman they didn't deserve him.


End file.
